ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactron REX
Galactron REX is a modified Galactron unit that was developed by the AIB to be used for Earth's protection. Appearance Galactron REX resembles a regular Galactron but with a theropod-like design. Its arms are replaced with MK2's arms. It has a magnetic railgun attached to its back, gatling guns attached to its forearms, and a missile launcher stored in its left shoulder. Its legs are heavily armored and reinforced. The Galactron Shaft on the back of its head is removed. Stats *Height: 61 m *Weight: 64,000 t *Origin: Planet Earth *Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 4.1 *Maximum Running Speed: Mach 1.6 *Maximum Jumping Height: 1200 m *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 2.6 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2.6 *Brute Strength: 161,000 t *Grip Strength: 116,000 t History After the destruction of Gilbaris and the Galactron Army, AIB claim the remains of the fearful machines. They begin to build a customized Galactron for the purpose of defending Earth from powerful threats from space. They modified its armor and updated it with new weaponry, transforming it into Galactron REX. After finishing construction, the AIB gave the robot a suite of onboard combat analysis software including radar tracking and auto-targeting systems. They also installed a software control program that gave it not only an agility boost, but enabled the Galactron to execute kicking and other melee move. Galactron REX was later stored under a mountain in North America. Throughout the months, Galactron REX would successfully defeat opponents from trying to takeover the Earth. Then one day, it was sent to combat against an alien invader's Galactron RAY, a Galactron that was designed to kill other Galactrons. The two Galactrons clashed, and despite being weaker and less advanced, REX succeeded in holding its own against RAY. The two were eventually rendered inoperable after sustaining heavy damage. After the battle, AIB developed three more Galactron REXes to defend the Earth. Powers and Weapons *'Magnetic Railgun': A magnetic railgun capable of delivering Marine Specium Warheads anywhere in the world. These missiles are very powerful, cable of destroying a Zetton in one hit. It is attached to the back on an articulating robotic arm. Using an auto-targeting system, it can fire on its own, even behind the user, allowing for near 360 degrees of coverage. *'Gatling Guns': A pair of automated Gatling guns on both arms. They can fire several rounds of Emerium Bullets per second, each bullets are comparable to Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash in terms of power. *'Missile Launcher': REX can fire a missile capable of penetrating another Galactron's armor. Mounted in a concealed launcher on the left shoulder. *'Dimensional Transportation': REX can interdimensionally travel via circular symbols. **'Shield': These same circular symbols can protect REX from attacks. *'Organism Scan': REX can scan objects to analyze them for strengths and weaknesses. *'Heat Ray': Energy beams fired from its eyes. Upon firing on the target, mysterious circles appear before they are replaced by explosions. *'Galactron Banisher': REX's right arm can fire a yellow laser. *'Galactron Spark': REX charges a laser beam in its chest and then fires it. At full power, it is capable of mass destruction. *'Galactron Geweer': Red and yellow energy beams that are fired from his turret-like fingers. *'Kicking Moves': REX can do a variety of kick techniques. *'Agility Boost': A program that doubles REX's speed and agility. *'Anti-Kaiju Missiles': REX can open holes on its knees and back and launch a flurry of missiles from it. These feature a homing ability. *'Galactron Roar': REX can unleash sound waves from its mouth. Trivia *This Galactron variation is based on Metal Gear REX from Metal Gear Solid and partially War Machine from Marvel. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Galactron Variations Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit